Keisha Fabo
Ragnarok-Vorkel (talk) 12:08, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Add me on SNAPCHAT: keisha.colson11 Appearance 'Hair' ITS MADE OUT OF MY LITTLE PONY DOLLS 'Make-Up' Her make-up is merely a teal blue eye-shadow done up to the eyebrow. It also includes possible eye-liner and eyebrow pencil (a light brown colour), a pink blusher to bring out her cheekbones, dark burgundy lipstick with some metallic green on the edge. 'Clothes' Keisha's attire is fairly straightforward: pink hoop earrings on both ears, a vest that is green with two gold buttons with a scarf-like collar that goes around her neck, bearing a salmon colour, purple short-shorts with a two-inch black waistband, and red-salmon sandal-like shoes.http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/236/0/9/keisha_fabo_by_xdonotenterx-d5cah0j.jpg Personality Keisha is what most expect her to be: she's a sassy, African-American woman who doesn't like to be insulted and is likely to bear a grudge against anyone who happens to cross her. She does, however, care for her friends as we can see her extreme concern for Darrell and his child because of her third function FE.Although there has been some debate on her personality type, the emerging consensus is that she's an ESTP. Her SE is can be seen throughout the course of the series as she is known to act on her perceiving impulses and displays a strong sense of confidence. Keisha also holds immense loyalty to friends as shown when Deltrese attacks her new-found friend Bonshaquita'Lafondri. Keisha, ESTPas an aspiring soundcloud singer, has a passion for music. This is further backed up by her two diss tracks against Deltrese and her song for Darrell. Background Keisha Fabo is one of the main characters in the Keisha's Valley show. Keisha Fabo lives a life of luxury and comfort with her many friends, until one day she got a phone call from her friend Ashawanabufontonquibalafondelarequandalaquishabanishatishabufontrellaniquandrea saying that she has seen Darrell having sexual intercourse with a woman named Deltrese. With the thought of such a good man performing sexual acts with a woman he is not wedded to whilst he still has a child, she runs into a house she mistakes for Breadquanda's home. She, in her moment of extreme concern and lack of awareness, made mention this information to Deltrese accidentally. No sooner had she finished mentioning this information, Deltrese lashed out and kicked her out of her home. Eventually she enters the home to her friend Breadquanda. She mentioned the recently attained information regarding Darrell but Breadquanda wholeheartedly denies this rumor as she admits to committing fellatio, neutering him in the process. Breadquanda tries to divert the subject to enforce her idea that they should dance in a club. Keisha agrees.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxfUSJJiBZg The next day, Keisha looks for Deltrese in the local park and corners her for a chat. She mentions that she will sing her ode of apology to her to make amends for her allegations concerning Darrell Rather than apologize, Keisha sings a song about how "Deltrese is a stupid fuckin' hoe", causing Deltrese immense stress. She then goes to Breadquanda's home to tell her what happened. They begin to engage in a conversation regarding their personal taste in males, making further plans to blast loud music from their cars on the street and dance to the music. Keisha agrees with "ain't nobody esssssssketit gonna keep this Keish Keish on a leash leash".http://www.repeatmyvids.com/watch?v=hL_T6rICRnM&kmdom=youtube On the next day, Keisha is doing her make-up in the mirror and making fun of Darrell by saying that Darrell is going to want her but she is lacking interest for she and Breadquanda are to head to the park to "look for some thug daddies to fuck with". She rings her friend to inquire if Breadquanda is interested in going to the park, stating her intentions to which her friend agrees. They arrive in the park and are absorbed in boredom due to the lack of thug daddies, but are then approached by a mysterious woman that introduces herself as Bonshaquita'Lafondria. She and Breadquanda make a light joke before the arrival of a spiteful Deltrese. Deltrese insults Bonshaquita'Lafondria which irritates her and Keisha. Keisha then begins to sing a song to insult her, stating at the end that she has two friends and Deltrese has none. A disgruntled Deltrese leaves and the friendship between the remaining three stands strong. Breadquanda then insists that since the park is lacking in thug daddies, they would have better luck at the club. They all agree and dance at the club. It would be some time in the future until they decide to make a music video for Darrell to which they state that he isn't being the best father to his children by sleeping around rather than being with his child.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITWW0P03at8 References